Stay or Go
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew & Gabriela are looking for their own apartment after they decided to move in together. Can they find the place they want, which is perfect for building their future? Cute little one-shot.


''I really don't like this one.'' Matt whispered in Gabby's ear as he kept smiling to the real estate agent. Instead of the apartment they had hoped to find there were standing in an attached house now with a large garden. The real estate agent showed them the large living room but Matt couldn't imagine sitting here with Gabriela. There was not the simplest feeling of coziness and he shivered, just looking around. Besides, it was way too far away from the firehouse.

''It has a garden.'' Gabriela whispered back and Matt arched his eyebrows.

''That's the problem.'' He whispered back and they followed the real estate agent to the master bedroom.

''I don't think this will be our choice.'' Matt said before the woman could start talking again about all the perks of the house and she looked baffled. To be honest, there was nothing about this house he liked. True, it was big but it was also very cold and it reminded him of the house he lived now.

''Oh...we could go to the next house.''

''Seems perfect.''

The real estate agent walked back to the car and gave Matt a card with the address and he and Gabby also got in his car as they drove behind her.

''I liked it.'' Gabriela admitted.

''We were looking for an apartment downtown, not an attached home in the suburbs.'' Matt objected.

''I liked the garden...you know...maybe for future expansion of the family.''

''I know, but it is just for renting so we can always go to a house with garden then.''

She nodded then and he smiled at her again. She looked a little gloomy as she really seemed to like the house. ''Smile babe, we are getting our own apartment.'' He tried to cheer her up and she gave him a smile again. They stopped downtown and Matt smiled as the older building was exactly what he wanted.

''There is an elevator, the apartment is on the second floor. The building used to be factory but it's converted in nineteen modern lofts now.''

''I like.'' Matt whispered and Gabriela rolled her eyes. She knew he had actually been hoping for a building like this, but to be honest, it looked very neat. The real estate agent opened the door and showed them arround.

''You are not going to tell me a garden is better than this view.'' Matt said as he pulled Gabriela in his arms in front of the window where the skyline of Chicago was very clear, especially the Sears tower.

''Okay, Okay. This one is actually really really nice.'' She admitted as she freed herself from his arms and looked around. The kitchen was very modern and she walked to the bedroom, which was big and light.

The made their way to the bathroom and Matt checked everything. ''No work that needs to be done here.'' He was happy, because right now with their shifts so they were able to pay the warranty of the apartment as Gabriela's wasn't sold yet and the money Matt's house couldn't cover it completely.

''Oh look, it even has an extra bedroom.'' Matt smiled as he opened the door.

''It's kinda small.'' She said looking around, but she also knew it was actually a big room for the average city apartment.

''Well, the person who is going to sleep here will also be very small and cute.'' Matt tilted his head.

''You would have to paint the walls pink.'' She smiled as he wrapped her in his arms again.

''Oh yeah, what makes you so sure we get a little girl?'' He said, kissing her in her neck.

''I don't know, I just guess I have always imagined getting a little girl, but I honestly don't care if it is a boy or a girl as long as the baby is healthy.'' She smiled and they looked around the room again. Gabriela closed her eyes and imagined the room filled with a crib and a rocking chair. Matt sitting in the rocking chair, holding their little baby and she smiled. The picture was there in her head and she knew it was going to reality one day.

''Hmm...what are you dreaming about?'' He said as his lips kissed her cheek and she smiled. ''You holding the baby in this room.''

Matt shrugged; ''Well, then I guess we have to rent this place, if you dream about it.''

''I can live everywhere, as long as it is with you.''

''Funny, I feel the same.'' Matt let go of her as they heard the heels of the agent down the hall.

''If we want to see the other apartments today we should go now.'' She announced.

''I think we made our choice.'' Gabriela smiled as she grabbed Matt's hand.

An hour later they walked out of the building, hand in hand and with a large smile on their faces.

''I can't believe we are actually moving there.'' She smiled as they drove to her apartment. Matt looked at the large stash of boxes that was already in the corner of the room as his house was already sold and he was saving his stuff here untill they would move to their mutual apartment.

''Sweety?'' She said as he checking if there were enough boxes left for Gabby's stuff and he looked around as she was holding a champagne glass out to him.

''To our new apartment.''

''Yes.'' Their glasses tapped against each other and they drank it as they walked to the bedroom and started to undress each other.

''You know, there necessary thing for one of the rooms we can not buy.'' She smiled as she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again.

They were going to make the place their home.

* * *

NOTE: Just a little one shot, I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go!


End file.
